A summer day in Little Whinging
by Samwise95
Summary: The summer before 5th year, Hermione is staying with her parents and decides to pay Harry a surprise visit! The two of them spend the afternoon together in Little Whinging, but unfortunately, fate never seems to go easy on both of them… or does it? H/Hr romance.
1. Unexpected Visitors

NOTE: Hermione isn't staying in Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys and therefore doesn't know anything about the Order of the Phoenix, just like Harry.

"Thanks for coming all the way out here, Hermione. It's really nice to have some company during the summer, even if it's only for one afternoon and evening…"

Harry and Hermione were having a walk in Little Whinging. Harry had been laying in the Dursleys' flower bed, listening to the news, when he had heard a loud crack. After a discussion with Uncle Vernon about this odd 'behaviour', he went to investigate the front of the house and noticed a silver Ford stopping in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. Much to his surprise, it hadn't been a member of Dudley's gang, but his female best friend emerging from the car!

Hermione saw the happiness on the face of her troubled friend. "Don't mention it, Harry. I know you need some support right now and I can't imagine those awful people give you anything like that. I'm sure we'll come and get you out of Privet Drive in the next couple of days."

"Well, make sure to say thanks to your parents from me. They drove you all the way over here just so you could see me-"

"It was their pleasure. I explained what you've been through last year and my mother thought it was a very good idea, considering that you hadn't heard or seen anyone since the school year ended."

"Well, you truly are your mother's daughter, Hermione…"

Both teenagers smirked at that line. It made Harry wonder when he was going to see Sirius again. After the third Triwizard task, his godfather had promised that they would see each other again very soon, but Harry hadn't heard anything from him at all. He hadn't heard anything from his friends as well. He was growing more and more frustrated every day, especially when he didn't even get one message on his fifteenth birthday two days earlier. Of course, Hermione's current presence made up for that frustration.

By now, Harry and Hermione had reached the playground where Harry liked to spend most of his days this summer. The playground was out in the fields in the outskirts of Little Whinging, near a highway overpass.

"Fancy a swing?" Hermione pointed towards the rusty swingset in the middle of the playground.

"Yeah, why not?"

And so, a few minutes later, Harry was very busy making a happy memory. The Dursleys had never taken him out to a playground, and he spent most of his days alone while he was in muggle primary school. This unusual moment also gave him an opportunity to get to know his best friend from a different side. Harry couldn't remember engaging in activities like this with her or his other friends at Hogwarts, the closest thing to it probably being the occasional snowball fight during the winter months.

There was something else about this, though. Although Harry had developed feelings for Cho Chang during his fourth year, these feelings had started to evaporate when Hermione had kissed him on the cheek at King's Cross during the first day of summer. That small peck still gave him a warm feeling when he thought about it, even though it had been a couple of weeks ago.

At this very moment, he was having the same funny feeling in his stomach he experienced when talking to Cho last year.

Could this mean that he had started to fancy Hermione? And if it this was indeed a fact, would she return his feelings? He hadn't really given it much thought, but now that he was out here alone with her, his mind seemed to get bombarded with thoughts about Hermione.

The teenagers decided to get off the swings and lie down a bit on the grass. It had been a very warm summer indeed, and so the grass was all dried out and yellowish.

"I think I could develop a tan out here, if only I had the right tools with me…"

Harry reddened immediately when thinking of what kind of tools Hermione was talking about. He already had difficulties not blushing when he had seen her emerge from the car, dressed in a pair of tight jeans shorts and a blue tank top, which rather emphasized her 'assets'. Hermione smiled when she saw her best friend's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"That's OK, Hermione. I actually kind of like the thought."

"Do you, now?"

"Of course! I mean, you're a girl-"

"You don't say?"

"A good looking girl."

Now, it was Hermione's turn to start blushing.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course!"

Hermione didn't really know what to say. Could it be that her best friend had started to like her _that way_? She had discovered her true feelings towards Harry a little over a year ago, the night they had saved Sirius. Hermione had hoped that he would notice that she could actually be more than a best friend, and based off the look he had when he saw her during the Yule Ball, she might have succeeded. Harry's attention for her had decreased a bit in the following months, but Hermione hoped that the peck on the cheek she gave him after leaving the Hogwarts Express might have given him a hint.

Hermione took Harry's hand.

"That's sweet. Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome, Hermione."

Hermione noticed that her best friend seemed to get a bit drowsy.

"Are you feeling OK, Harry? You look really tired."

"Yeah, I suppose I do. I don't sleep very well since… well, you know… and this hot summer air isn't helping either."

"Well, if you want, you can rest your head on my lap and take a quick nap."

"Erm… well, I suppose it would help me, but won't it bother you?"

"No, it's OK. I might actually take a quick nap too. I was so excited about coming here that I didn't get much sleep last night, too…"

Harry looked around. The playground was surrounded with high grass and they were still alone. He supposed it wouldn't hurt them.

"Well, OK. But I don't want to sleep too long… I'd like to enjoy the time we still have left, together."

Hermione smiled. "Well then, come over here and get your head on my lap. I'll make sure you won't be asleep for too long."

"Deal."

And so, Harry made his way over to Hermione's side and rested his head on her nearly bare upper legs. He smiled when looking up in her brown eyes, and after a few moments, closed his own. He shuddered when Hermione started running her hands through his messy dark hair, but a few minutes later, he had already fallen asleep.

Hermione thought that this was one of the first times that Harry had shown a few signs of weakness. He was very pale and looked skinnier than she ever saw him. Of course, he was only human, and any normal human would suffer after what Harry had been through at the end of June. But Harry, despite his looks, had always been a strong person. The only time Hermione could remember him showing true weakness was when he was affected by the Dementors back in their third year, and given his past, that wasn't his fault either.

Hermione was disrupted in her thoughts when she heard a couple of voices emerging from the path next to the playground. It sounded like a group of boys, laughing loudly.

Suddenly, she felt Harry tense and his eyes shot open. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Well, unless I'm very much mistaken, I can hear my pig-headed cousin and his thugs approaching. I've seen them vandalize this playground before, so they're probably up to no good."

"Do you suppose we should get out of here?"

"No, just relax. Poor Dudders doesn't dare attack me because I'm a wizard."

"But we're not allowed to do magic now!"

"I know, and he does too. But he's still too scared to attack me either way, otherwise he would have already done it multiple times this summer."

Hermione didn't really seem to feel much better about that piece of information.

"POTTER!"

Dudley and his group of 'friends' had indeed entered the playground and noticed Harry and Hermione sitting down at the edge of the swingset.

"What are you doing here, Potter? And who's that?"

Dudley and Piers, one of his mates, had already come closer to them and were now standing before Harry and Hermione.

"Just sitting here, Dudders, enjoying the weather with my friend Hermione. You might want to do that more often too, you know. If you can ever find a girl who'd like to put up with a jerk like you…"

"Oh, shut up, you freak."

"And what if I decide I don't take orders from you, dear cousin?"

"Grab her."

Piers was quick to react and had already grabbed Hermione's upper arm, but Hermione's reaction was just as quick to follow. She jumped up and raised her hand-

SMACK!

Piers fell to the ground, an imprint of Hermione's hand covering his left cheek. By now, Harry was on his feet as well and had pulled out his wand.

"Dudley, I'm warning you. Leave now, or-"

"Or what, freak?"

Harry closed the distance to Dudley and poked his cousin's chest with his wand.

"Or I'll make you regret it. Both of us will."

"You're not allowed to use those things outside school-"

"How do you know they haven't changed the rules, Dud?"

Harry was growing angrier every second and opened his mouth to continue the argument, but suddenly the attention of the group of teenagers shifted to something else.

The warm summer air was starting to vanish. The slight breeze was developing into a stormy wind, and all around them, dark clouds were gathering.

"What the-"

For a moment, both Harry and Hermione thought they had accidentally done magic, until they realized they didn't have the power to change the weather. Piers had gotten up by now, while Dudley's other gang members seemed to panick and ran off into the grassy fields. Piers quickly ran after them, only to be followed by Dudley, who seemed terrified.

"Harry, I don't like this. Something's wrong…"

Harry was staring at the darkening sky intensely.

"Harry?"

"Hermione. We need to move. NOW!"

"Why-"

She didn't have time to respond: Harry had already grabbed her arm. The next moment they were running, no, sprinting, towards the houses in the distance, in the opposite direction of where Dudley and his group had fled.

"Keep running, Hermione. KEEP RUNNING!"

Rain was now starting to fall.

"What's happening, Harry?" Hermione shouted.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling… I just hope I'm wrong!" Harry shouted back. "All I know is that we need to get to my Aunt's house, right now."

They had reached the underpass below the highway. The many houses of Little Whinging, including Number 4, Privet Drive, were on the other side of the small tunnel.

When Harry and Hermione entered the underpass, they were stopped dead in their tracks. Both of them felt the cold creeping up on them from the other end of the tunnel. The yellowy lights in the underpass were flickering and dying. So too was the sound of cars roaring above them. The few puddles in the underpass were frosting over, while both Harry and Hermione were soaking and starting to shiver.

Silence.

"It's them, Hermione. They're here. Do you remember the Patronus Charm?" Harry said while turning around.

"Yes, but I've never managed to produce - HARRY!"

It had all happened in a flash. Behind their backs, a Dementor had flown into the underpass, grabbed Harry by the throat, and pinned him up against the graffiti-covered wall.

"HERMIONE. RUN!" Harry managed to choke out. The grip of the Dementor's icy hand on his throat was strong and felt impossible to get away from.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Hermione tried to conjure a Patronus. Only a thin cloud of silver smoke appeared out of her wand, but she couldn't make the spell work properly. The Dementor turned its face towards the feeble light she had conjured up, but the creature didn't retreat or release Harry.

"Behind… you…" Harry called. Another Dementor had entered the underpass and was now closing in on Hermione, who turned around and directed her attention to this new threat. "Harry, you have to cast one… I can't hold them off…"

The silvery vapour suddenly stopped erupting from Hermione's wand, and the second Dementor was coming closer, stretching out its filthy hands towards her shoulders. Meanwhile, the other Dementor had turned its focus back to Harry and was bringing its face dangerously close to Harry's. A few more moments, and both Harry and Hermione's bodies would be soulless shells.

"Harry…"

The second Dementor had reached Hermione and was already lowering its scabbed face towards her mouth.

"NO!"

Harry was now thrashing wildly, desperately trying to escape the Dementor's grip on him. The horrible creature was so close that he couldn't point his wand towards it.

And just as suddenly as it had grabbed him, the Dementor seemed to lose its grip on Harry and hit him to the floor. Harry didn't hesitate: he still had his wand clutched tightly in his hand. He glanced at Hermione, who was trying to get away from the Dementor's hungry mouth. Harry quickly changed directions and pointed his wand towards the Dementor holding Hermione. He didn't care about its fellow that had just released him: he had to save Hermione. He summoned the fresh memory he had of playing on the swingset with her, and shouted:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silver stag they had seen once before blasted out of Harry's wand. Its silvery antlers hit the Dementor right in the face: screeching in agony, it released Hermione and was thrown out of the underpass. Harry turned around as the other Dementor was quickly closing in on both of them, but it was too late: the silver stag had already jumped over the teenagers' heads and hit the Azkaban guard, which was sent soaring away from them.

"HERMIONE!" Harry ran over to her, as she had slowly fallen to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

She was shaking violently. Harry felt a horrible fear take possession of him. Had she been Kissed?

"Hermione…"

"It's okay, Harry… I'm OK."

Harry had never before been so relieved to hear her voice. He wrapped her into a fierce hug. Meanwhile, Harry's stag Patronus disappeared and the lights in the underpass shot back to life.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so. I was just so scared… I've never encountered something as horrible as seeing you pinned up to the wall by that Dementor, or having that thing nearly Kiss me."

"Make that two of us. I was horrified when it got so close to you…"

Hermione started sobbing. "It's OK, Hermione. We're safe now, both of us."

"Harry!"

Harry turned around, wand at the ready, but was surprised to find his batty old neighbor, Mrs. Figg, standing in one end of the tunnel.

"Mrs. Figg!" Harry brought out.

"Harry! I saw everything, but you've got to get out there, right now. I saw that cousin of yours and his friends out in the fields just before I reached you. They were being approached by two Dementors as well."

"Wait. You can see Dementors?"

"Yes, but hurry up now! I fear those boys are in serious danger. You two are the only ones who can help them right now. I'll call Dumbledore and the others for assistance. GO!"

Harry had to obey. He hated Dudley and his gang, but after nearly escaping a Dementor's Kiss twice now, he thought nobody deserved that fate. He helped Hermione to her feet and helped her past Mrs. Figg. Once outside the underpass, Harry took Hermione's hand and they started running back into the direction of the playground. The rain was still pouring down.

Surprisingly, Hermione regained her composure very quickly. It took them only half a minute to reach the now abandoned playground. Harry was looking out into the fields, while the rain continued to crash down on them.

"Over there!" Hermione shouted. Mrs. Figg was right: in the distance, they could see a few silhouettes which were almost certain to be Dudley and his thugs. One of them, who appeared to be Dudley, was on his back in the grass, a Dementor floating just above him. The other creature was circling around the four remaining boys, who didn't move a muscle. Harry and Hermione, still holding hands, ran closer to the scene as they watched one of the boys fall to the grass.

"Those have to be the same Dementors you just fended off, Harry!"

"I don't know, but we have to save them, come on!"

Harry pointed his wand to the group of shapes in the distance and shouted out: "Expecto Patronum!"

For the second time in a few minutes, an enormous stag erupted from the tip of his wand. It galloped towards the pair of Dementors and lowered its antlered face, ready to drive them off for good.

"You too, Hermione! You've already broken the Restriction on Underage Magic, so you might as well try to cast a Patronus again!"

Harry gave her hand a slight squeeze, which made Hermione's sensations tingle.

"Right… concentrate…"

Hermione thought about the ride she and Harry had on Buckbeak, at the end of their third year. Although it had been terrifying in a way, Harry had been there with her, and the thought of sitting behind him and holding on to his waist seemed to fill her with joy each time she thought about it.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Hermione yelped as a shape shot out of her wand.

It looked like a small animal, definitely not as huge as Harry's stag Patronus. It did, however, seem eager to aid the stag in driving away the Dementors. The two silvery animals chased off one Dementor each, until both of the hooded demons decided to flee. The rain stopped and the wind died down, but the dark skies remained in place.

Both the stag and the unknown shape that Hermione's Patronus had taken, returned to their casters.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I think… it's an otter!" She smiled as she watched the cute little animal dance around her. Harry's stag had lowered its head towards him, and as Harry patted it, both the stag and Hermione's otter Patronus dissolved into silver mist.

"Fantastic, Hermione. We did it!"

They went out to investigate. Dudley was still on the ground, barely moving. The other boys looked shocked when they saw the two teens come closer, but everyone appeared to be unharmed. By now, Mrs. Figg had caught up with them.

"Come on, boys, it's better to go home now… right, off you go…"

Dudley's thugs appeared reluctant to obey the old woman, but they ran off nonetheless.

"And now… you! Move it!"

Mrs. Figg poked Dudley with her walking stick, but it still looked like he didn't want to move at all. He was looking dangerously sick.

"Come on!" Harry didn't know his cat-loving neighbor could possess such anger. She was now fuming and desperately trying to get Dudley to stand up.

"It's OK, Mrs. Figg. I'll get him up."

And so, Harry took one of Dudley's massive arms and threw them around his shoulders. Hermione came closer to help carry him, but Harry refused. "It's no problem, Hermione. I'll carry him. But it's best if we hurry over to Privet Drive now… they might come back."

"Agreed", Mrs. Figg said. "Unless I'm very mistaken, you two are in big trouble. You both cast a Patronus in the presence of five Muggles. I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry was already preparing to Obliviate those other boys."

"And I already got a warning for doing underage magic three years ago. I'm probably getting expelled from Hogwarts now."

"That's nonsense!" Hermione bellowed. "They can't expel us, even if you already received a warning. Underage magic can still be used in life-threatening situations!"

"Well, I think having a Dementor nearly suck your face off is definitely life-threatening…."

"Of course it is. We'll be OK, Harry."

Harry was convinced that she was right. Hermione was always right.

* * *

BAM, there we are! I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter, please review! As of now, I have no idea how long I will make this fic. Should be another 2 or 3 chapters, maybe. We'll see!

Author's notes:

#1: I have read one fic where Hermione is with Harry during the Dementor attack in Little Whinging, and that is 'Notebooks and Letters' by chem prof. However, I'd like to emphasize that I didn't get the idea for this story there. Nevertheless, go check it out, one of the best fics I have ever read!

#2: for those of you who read my previous fic 'Night at the Lake' and are wondering about this. Yes, sometimes I like to leave the books for what they are and take some inspiration from the movies. The encounter with werewolf-Lupin in my previous story was inspired by the POA movie, and it's the same with the OOTP movie and the environments/some details of the Dementor attack in this story. No alleyway, but an underpass, for example. It probably won't float everyone's boat, but then again: this is my story :P

#3: I can vaguely remember one of Dudley's friends being called Piers, so I decided to give his friend in this chapter that name.


	2. Up In The Air

**Disclaimer:** all of the characters belong to the great JKR. I gain nothing out of writing this, except personal enjoyment.

Still shocked by what had just happened, the group continued to walk towards Number 4, Privet Drive. Harry didn't understand it. Dementors, in Little Whinging? He noticed Hermione biting her lip, which had to mean she was wondering about the same thing. Suddenly, he also noticed that she had her right hand on his back. It sent a tingling feeling through his body, even though he was still carrying Dudley through the streets. Harry smiled towards her. A few minutes later, they had reached the house and Mrs. Figg spoke up.

"Harry, you have to stay inside the house. Don't come out until we are going to pick you up, I'm sure someone will come and get you to safety the next couple of days. Girl, I don't know about you, but you'd be wise to stay inside as well."

"My parents are supposed to pick me up here in about an hour," Hermione said.

"Good. I suppose you're the Granger girl I heard Dumbledore talking about?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, he says you're one of the best students to have ever walked in Hogwarts' halls, so I suppose you'll take care of yourself. They'll probably come and get you in the next few days, too."

Hermione reddened slightly after hearing the compliment. "Right."

"Now, go inside. That fat swine looks like he's about to throw up, maybe you can still get him to a toilet in time - MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!"

A small man had Apparated behind them, and Mrs. Figg didn't seem to like him at all. She had already hit him in the face with her purse before he managed to bring out a few words.

"Ouch! What the 'ell are you doing, you old bat? Leave me alone!"

"Do you see those three over there? They and a few Muggles were attacked by a couple of Dementors. AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON WATCH!"

"Dementors? 'ere?"

"Yes, here, in Little Whinging! And now those two had to fend them off themselves and they could be facing expulsion from Hogwarts. ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZY-"

"What the hell is going on here?" A heavy voice roared. Uncle Vernon had walked out of the house, obviously reacting to all the commotion going on outside - and probably worrying about what the other residents of Privet Drive were thinking. His eyes narrowed when looking at the odd company: his son looked like he was about to faint and he was accompanied by Harry, a rather attractive bushy-haired girl, their old neighbour Figg, and an unknown man who frankly looked like he lived in a trash can. It was Mrs. Figg who spoke up.

"I'm sure Harry will explain everything to you, Mr. Dursley. But for now, it's best if you all go inside… I'll get going too." Uncle Vernon still looked like he was surrounded by a bunch of lunatics.

"And you can go to headquarters and explain this mess, right now!" Mrs. Figg looked ready to kill. Mundungus didn't hesitate: within a second, he had Apparated away.

At this moment, Dudley lost the final bit of control he seemed to have over himself. Harry sensed the danger and let him go; his cousin fell to the ground and opened his mouth, vomiting all over Uncle Vernon's shoes.

"Dudley, what's wrong with you?" Uncle Vernon sounded very worried indeed, before he threateningly pointed towards Harry. "YOU! What have you done to him? And who is she?"

"We haven't done anything to him!" Harry bellowed. "It was a couple of Dementors! We just saved his l-"

"A couple of what?"

"Mr. Dursley, I can understand that you're angry and worried, but could we please get inside the house?"

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes at the young girl with the bushy hair standing before him. Was she really commanding him? In front of his own house?

"Come on", he grunted, pointing towards the door. "You, carry him inside," he commanded towards Harry.

Harry obliged, and so the four of them entered the house. Harry carried Dudley into the living room, brought him over to the sofa and put him down on it, while Uncle Vernon, now on his bare feet, had fetched him a bucket. Harry and Hermione kept standing in the doorway.

"First of all, missy. Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Mr. Dursley. I'm a school friend of Harry's."

"A school friend of his, are you? So you're one of them?

"One of what?"

"Leave it, Hermione. I've told you what it's like in this house-"

"Watch your mouth, boy. You could be out of this house sooner than you know."

"Is that so?"

Harry's temper was rising now, but it was nothing compared to Uncle Vernon's. It looked like his eyes could pop out of their sockets at any moment and his face was reddening considerably.

"SIT DOWN!"

"Vernon, what's the matter?" Aunt Petunia had now also entered the living room. "Duddy?" Her eyes shot open in fear when she took a look at her son, who looked like he turned into a zombie.

"What's happened to him?"

"Maybe you should ask those two over there," Vernon said. "They did it."

"WE DIDN'T!" Harry yelled back. "It was a couple of Dementors, like we told you outside. If anything, your pathetic excuse of a son is lucky that we were there, or he would have been worse than dead now."

"Worse than dead? What's this codswallop?"

Harry sighed. "Dementors are the guards of Azkaban prison. They suck out all of your happy memories, and if they get the chance, they'll Kiss you."

" _Kiss_ you? Are you joking me, boy?"

"He isn't, Mr. Dursley. When Dementors administer a Kiss, they suck out the soul of their victim."

"So… you mean Dudders…" Petunia's eyed went wide in fear.

"No, he didn't receive the Kiss, Miss Dursley. You'd know if he had," Hermione said.

At that moment, the company in the Dursley's living room jumped up when a huge barn owl flew in from one of the opened windows. It carried a brown envelope with it, which it dropped at Harry's feet. Hands trembling, Harry picked up the envelope and opened it, while Hermione's face went pale.

The letter included the content both Harry and Hermione had feared. There was no mention of Hermione performing underage magic, but Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts, was expected to appear in a hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot, and Ministry officials would be over soon to snap his wand. As if on cue, the doorbell rang when both teenagers read that particular line.

"Oh no…", Harry thought as Uncle Vernon went for the door.

A heavy voice came from the entrance hall. "Ah, you must be Vernon Dursley. Is Harry Potter here?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other in astonishment. They knew that voice! They rounded the corner to find Alastor Moody, last year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and a couple more people standing in the doorway. They immediately recognized Remus Lupin, who was also one of their previous DADA professors.

"Harry, Hermione, thank God both of you are unharmed," Lupin said. "Dung came over to HQ and told us what happened. Now, I know both of you must have a lot of questions, but we need to get you out of here."

"But Remus, I'm expelled. Ministry officials are probably on their way to this house right now", Harry said.

Moody didn't seem too happy about all of it. "Yeah, well Dumbledore is negotiating with Fudge as we speak. I suspect your wand won't be snapped tonight. Now, don't ask any more questions Potter, go get your trunk! We're taking both you and Granger to headquarters."

"What headquarters?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"Not here! And now move it, we don't have much time!" Moody bellowed.

Both Harry and Hermione didn't need to be told a second time. They rushed up towards Harry's bedroom, and started to pack Harry's trunk.

"Hermione, you don't have to bother getting everything neatly in there. We'll sort that out when we've gotten to this headquarters they're talking about…"

"Yeah, I wonder what that's all about. I knew something was going on when I heard Ron and the others weren't at the Burrow, and you probably also noticed how vague he was in his letters. Maybe they are there too?"

"Possibly, I guess we'll find out soon. I'm just glad we're OK."

"Imagine that. Our first kiss nearly was with a Dementor…" Hermione's voice died away when she said it. Harry noticed how uncomfortable that thought made her, so he wrapped his arms around her and have her a hug.

"Well, we're safe now", Harry said. "And I can imagine our first kiss will be a lot more pleasant..."

Hermione looked up at him when she heard him say those words, and Harry then realized what he had just said.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Harry's face went red. "Well. Uh-uh, I…."

He kept stammering, trying to find an excuse for what he just said, but Hermione's gaze was penetrating his eyes.

"Harry?" She whispered.

Harry didn't seem to notice Hermione's face getting closer to his. Neither did he notice how he started leaning in towards her lips. They were so close…

"POTTER! If you don't mind, we'd like to get both of you to headquarters today!"

Harry growled. "We'd better get downstairs."

"Yeah, I suppose we should…" Harry couldn't help but notice a tinge of disappointment in Hermione's voice as they hurried off the stairs.

 _(...)_

"Okay, we're going to HQ on broomsticks. Granger, I don't suppose you have a broom with you?" Moody asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Hmmm… Potter, you have the best broom here, and from what I heard you're a skilled flyer. I suppose you wouldn't mind having Miss Granger on your broomstick?" Both Harry and Hermione's cheeks reddened at the question, given the possible interpretations that sentence held.

"No Professor, that's OK."

"You don't have to call me Professor, Potter. Just call me Mad-Eye or Alastor. OK, I'll give you ten seconds to say your goodbyes to your relatives, and then we'll get going!"

Harry didn't even need ten seconds. With a quick 'bye' and a rather unenthusiastic wave of his hand, he opened the front door and lead the rest of the group outside Number Four, Privet Drive.

"Alastor, what about my school stuff?", Hermione asked. "And my parents were supposed to pick me up here any minute now…"

"Ah yes, we have informed your parents about what happened. We didn't think it was a good idea for them to come here, for your own safety and theirs as well. Kingsley here went over to your house and asked them to prepare your trunk."

The tall black man in the group, who hadn't been introduced to the youngsters yet, acknowledged what the old Auror said. "I shrunk it, I'm keeping it in my robes," he said with a deep and calm voice. Kingsley put a hand in his pocket to reveal the small trunk stashed in it. Meanwhile, Moody seemed desperate to get them moving.

"OK, enough chit-chat! Everyone in position! Potter, Granger, you can fly in the middle of the group. The others will fly around you in formation. Let's go!"

They didn't even have the time to respond. All around Harry and Hermione, people were kicking themselves off the ground and into the air. Harry noticed Hermione's scared look and suddenly remembered that she didn't like flying.

"Hermione, just hold on tight, OK? I know you're afraid of heights, but everything will be fine!"

Hermione merely nodded, but she felt more confident now. She placed herself behind Harry and put her hands around his waist. When they took off, she let out a sudden yelp.

"Just don't look down if it frightens you, alright? Nothing can happen". Harry underlined this statement by grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it gently.

"I know nothing will happen, Harry. I'm safe with you."

That comment made Harry blush a bit. Or perhaps it was the mere thought about Hermione holding on to him by dear life, he didn't know. By now, they had caught up with the guard members, and were soaring through the rather cold skies. That feeling didn't last long however, as a female guard, with rather eccentric pink hair, came flying up to Harry and Hermione and cast a Warming Charm on them.

"My name is Tonks", she screamed. "I figured you'd be needing that, we all cast one on ourselves too just after we took off. But given that you guys are still underage…"

"Well, I guess that wouldn't make that big a difference for us now", Harry screamed back.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when Dung told us what happened. We're all very impressed about that, by the way. There aren't many 15-year-olds who would be able to perform a Patronus Charm, let alone in the presence of a Dementor. But then again, Remus told me you two are some of the best students of your generation!"

Harry smiled. "Well, Hermione is definitely the brightest witch of our age", he yelled, making Hermione's cheeks reddened noticeably, even in the cold night air. "By the way, do you know why I received a letter for performing underage magic, but Hermione didn't?"

"That's all to do with how underage magic is detected, Potter!" Moody shouted at them. "Detection of underage magic is mostly based on proximity. For example, you are probably the only wizard in Little Whinging, so when the Ministry detects magic there, they are almost certain it's you. When they noticed several Patronus Charms being performed there today, they probably thought it was all you. I don't expect Miss Granger to be in any sort of trouble."

It made sense to Harry, since he had wrongly been accused of performing a levitation charm three years prior. The thought of Hermione escaping without any sort of warning or trial also lightened Harry up a bit. At least she wouldn't be punished for being there with him. She shouldn't have been there anyway.

As if on cue, Hermione poked him to catch his attention.

"Harry, please don't feel guilty about me being there. You couldn't have known those things would show up. And even if I would have gotten a Ministry letter, it would just be a waste of time for them. We had to defend ourselves. And now you have another witness!" That thought seemed to lighten Harry up even more. "Thank you," he murmured, before turning silent.

A few minutes went by, as the group continued flying towards their destination. By now, Hermione didn't feel uneasy any longer, especially not when she was leaning her head on Harry's back. A silence started to form in the group, and the noise of the wind around them seemed to die down as well.

"Harry, are you also starting to feel cold again?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Hermione, I do. Tonks, could you renew those Warming Charms?" He shouted.

"I didn't cancel them, Harry. Something else is causing that cold…"

"Oh no, not again." Harry knew what had to be causing it. And sure enough, it seemed like the air around them had gotten a lot darker as well. Instinctively, Harry grabbed his wand and started looking around, but he was interrupted when Remus came flying next to him.

"Harry, it's OK to have your wand out, but only use it when you're in imminent danger. We'll take care of them, just keep flying."

At the same time, Hermione gasped and pointed downwards. Two black figures in tattered robes had come floating from the clouds underneath the group and were heading straight for them.

Tonks and Remus didn't hesitate and slowed down, wands raised. A few seconds later, a Patronus shot out of both wands and chased after the Dementors. While Harry, Hermione and the others continued on, they could hear horrible screeches filling the night air, while the sky seemed to get lighter and warmer. As Harry looked back over his shoulder, he could see the Dementors speeding off, being chased by two silvery shapes, while Remus and Tonks were returning to the group. THe air had gotten clearer and the cold ebbed away. When he pointed his eyes to Hermione, he could see her still clutching onto him, her eyes snapped shut.

"Hermione, you can look again. They are gone, we're safe", he said. In addition, Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Hermione responded by gripping him even tighter.

"I've always felt safe, Harry", she said. "I'm with you." A huge grin formed on Harry's face.

Back at the front, Moody had begun motioning them downwards. They were now starting to descend, and Harry noticed that they were in London. A few minutes later, the entire group was safely on the ground, in a small square. In front of them were a couple of houses. _Grimmauld Place_ , Harry read off one of the signs.

"Alastor, where are we?"

"Not now, Potter. Here."

Moody gave Harry a small piece of parchment, with some writing on it. It said:

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place._

"Read it? OK, then let Granger read it too."

Hermione read the parchment. When she had finished, Moody took it and immediately burned it with a quick _Incendio_. To both Harry and Hermione's astonishment, a new house now stood directly in front of them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Moody asked. "Get in!"

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. I hope you won't hate me for that buzzkiller in Harry's room! I've decided to make this story 5 chapters, possibly 6 (if I do, that will probably be a very short one). I have already written chapter 3 and 4 as well, I'm planning to release both of those next week within a few days of one another. Please rate and review!

Author's note: the idea that underage magic is detected the way it is in this story, is not mine. I've read a lot of fics that use this concept. Given what happened with Dobby at Privet Drive back in Chamber of Secrets, this explanation makes a lot of sense if you ask me.


	3. Grimmauld Nights

Harry was in his bed, staring towards the ceiling of the dusty old bedroom he found himself in. He was thinking about everything that had happened today, and he couldn't sleep. After he and Hermione had gotten themselves inside Number Twelve, they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, both of them looking very happy that they were unharmed. While the adults were having a meeting, Harry and Hermione had been sent upstairs to meet Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, who were of course very eager to know what had happened. After telling them the entire story, they had all fallen silent.

Dinner hadn't exactly been the most pleasant affair. Sirius had proceeded to inform Harry and Hermione about the Order of the Phoenix and what Voldemort had been up to, revealing that he was looking for something. Just when Sirius was about to slip something, he had been interrupted by Moody and Mrs. Weasley, the two of them arguing that they were too young to be told. After some discussion, all of the youngsters - except for Ginny - had been more or less filled in about the Order and what they were up to, albeit without many details.

After dinner, another Ministry owl had appeared with a letter, informing Harry that his wand would not be snapped - yet. His expulsion from Hogwarts was also reversed. He had been suspended until the Ministry hearing, which was due on August 12th, ten days later.

And then, to top it all off, Hermione was stuck in his head. He had felt funny almost the entire afternoon, and he recognized those feelings. He had encountered them with Cho as well last year. And then there was that one moment in his room in Privet Drive, when his instincts had taken over and he had almost kissed her. He didn't really know what to do right now. He knew that he liked Hermione, but Harry wasn't sure what he felt for her exactly. Were these feelings caused by his recent pain, and the fact that Hermione was there to comfort him? Was it the kind of brother-like love he had felt towards her for the last four years, only a bit more extreme? Or did he really have deeper feelings towards her? He honestly didn't know.

Harry took a glance at Ron, who was mumbling in his sleep. His mouth was half open, and he was drooling on his pillow as well. Harry smirked at his best friend. _"At least he doesn't have anything to worry about"_ , Harry thought. He decided that his new bed wouldn't bring him any sleep right now, and got up. He moved towards the door silently, creaked it open, and made his way towards the second floor landing.

The house was silent, but there was some light on the bottom floor, coming from the kitchen. Harry decided to go take a look. When he entered the kitchen, a smile crept on his face. There was the one person Harry needed right now - his godfather. He was reading the Daily Prophet, Butterbeer in hand. As soon as he noticed Harry coming closer, he put his glass down and motioned him closer.

"Harry, it's three in the morning. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Sirius smirked, and stood up to get Harry something to drink. "Well, fighting off some Dementors and flying on your broom with an attractive witch behind you must have been exciting, so it's perfectly understandable. And I know for a fact that last part must have been exciting. I used to do that all the time when I was your age," he winked. "Butterbeer?"

Harry smiled back and nodded. "Flying around with Hermione behind me on my broom was nice indeed. I'm just a bit worried about what happened today. Dementors on the loose, and you probably know what Professor Dumbledore told Fudge about them", Harry said, as he took a sip from the glass of Butterbeer Sirius had handed to him.

"Yes, I heard what Dumbledore recommended in June, and anyone with some knowledge of Voldemort and the Dementors would agree with him. Voldemort can give them far more liberty to use their powers than the Ministry. But Fudge will never let the Dementors go away freely from Azkaban, he knows they're impossible to get past - or almost impossible", Sirius winked again. "But if the Dementors decide to switch sides, there's not much the Ministry will be able to do. Fudge couldn't restrain that Dementor he brought into Hogwarts from Kissing Crouch Jr., so I wonder what makes him think he could restrain an entire prison full of Dementors."

"Do you think they will join Voldemort?"

"For all we know, that might already have happened, Harry. There are some possibilities as to why you were attacked today. The Dementors could have joined Voldemort and he might have sent them after you. If that isn't the case, maybe someone in the Ministry set you up."

"Why would the Ministry do that?"

When Harry asked this, Sirius's face turned rather serious. He handed him the Daily Prophet he had been reading just a few minutes ago. "Take a look."

Harry opened the newspaper, and his jaw dropped. On page four, there was a huge article speculating about Professor Dumbledore's mental health. His anger rose when reading through it, especially when he saw his own name being mentioned a couple of times - and not in a friendly way.

Harry gave the newspaper back to his godfather, his arms shaking with anger. "Why are they doing this? We're telling the truth-"

"We know you are, Harry", Sirius said sadly. "The problem is that Fudge doesn't want to see that, and sadly, he's the Minister of Magic. As you've noticed, he has a lot of influence, and I fear he'll continue doing the best he can to make the people believe Voldemort has not returned."

"But he can't keep ignoring this. He's got to know something's wrong."

"He will sooner or later. Voldemort might be laying low at the moment, but I can guarantee he won't be doing that forever. As we speak, he's trying to build an army, with all sorts of creatures - and who knows, maybe he really has convinced the Dementors to join him. If he hasn't done that already, we know he'll try it sometime in the near future. As we explained to you at dinner, we reinstated the Order because of the fact that he's recruiting. We're trying to do the same, and at the same time we want to show people what's really happening. We can only hope the entire wizarding world will discover the truth before it is too late."

Harry was still thinking. "Do you really think someone within the Ministry could have sent those Dementors after me?"

Sirius was now scratching his small beard. "There's no way to tell. But you've seen what they are writing about you in the Daily Prophet, so it wouldn't surprise me if you were indeed set up. The Daily Prophet is going to have a field day when they find out about this - even more so should you get convicted, but that won't happen."

"Could Fudge himself have done it?"

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully. "I guess it's a possibility, but you have to remember he's the Minister of Magic. Imagine that you didn't know how to use a Patronus Charm and that you and Hermione had both been Kissed. If the wizarding world found out that two underage wizards had been Kissed in a Muggle village far away from Azkaban, Fudge would be in deep trouble. Citizens wouldn't feel safe any longer, the loyalty of the Dementors would be put in question, investigations as to why they were there and attacked innocent underage wizards would come. All of that could ultimately cost Fudge his job, especially if it was found out he commanded the attack. I don't think Fudge would want to take a risk like that, it would be rather uncharacteristic for him."

"Hmmm… any other theories?"

"Well, maybe those Dementors were looking for some payback after you freed me in June last year. And I'm sure they're still mad because they couldn't give the famous Harry Potter a kiss. Some girls would probably die for that."

Harry snickered. "Yeah, well luckily they failed again."

They fell silent now. Sirius was still looking at his godson, trying to read him. Eventually, it was Harry who broke the silence.

"Hermione said I'll definitely get cleared of all charges."

Sirius smiled. "Well, Hermione isn't wrong that often, so I guess you can feel safe."

Harry smiled at him, and quickly took another sip from his Butterbeer.

"You like her, don't you?"

Harry snorted while he was drinking, causing the contents of his glass to be splashed everywhere. In return, he glared at his godfather.

"I'll take that as a yes", Sirius grinned.

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, come on, Harry. We all saw the way you were looking at each other during dinner, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were holding hands under the table."

Harry was astonished. How did Sirius know that Hermione had taken his hand after they had finished eating?

Sirius smirked in triumph when he saw Harry's flabbergasted facial expression. "Sometimes it comes in handy to have Moody around. He sees all sorts of interesting things with that magical eye, you know." Harry's face now looked more like a healthy tomato.

"Well… maybe I do fancy her. I don't know."

"Well, I know for sure. When I saw you two tonight, you had the same look in your eyes James and Lily had."

"We did?"

"Definitely."

Harry was surprised. Maybe his godfather was right. He knew he cared a lot for her, he always had since the troll incident back in their first year. He knew he had come to like her in more than one way over the last few months. But this was a step further, a step that crossed the boundaries of friendship.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure she fancies you too. As a matter of fact, I think she has for a while now. I remember the night you two rescued me, and even then I could see she was very fond of you. I couldn't tell if she liked you that way, but when me and Buckbeak took off, I thought you two looked a lot like James and Lily. I was thinking that you two might end up together sooner or later, but after seeing you tonight, I'm fairly certain you will."

Harry gulped. He was thinking about what had happened in his room at Privet Drive. The afternoon they had shared together. The kiss on the cheek Hermione had given him at King's Cross. The way she had mesmerized him with her looks during the Yule Ball. Suddenly, it all made sense to him.

"So, I think I might have just helped you realize something. Correct?"

"Correct", Harry responded.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Ummm… I don't know."

Sirius smiled. "Don't be nervous, Harry. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"She could hex me."

"She won't."

"She could freak out."

"She probably will, but in a positive way."

Harry sighed. "Okay then. So what you're saying is that I should just tell her?"

"You definitely should, if you ask me. But even if you don't, I think it'll happen naturally sooner or later. Probably sooner than you might think."

Harry felt light-headed. It was like the last bit of the puzzle falling into the right place. He knew he loved Hermione, and deep down, he knew he had to act upon his feelings. Sirius loved the sight of his godson, who was smiling like an idiot by now.

"Harry, it might be a good idea to take your dreams to the place they belong. Come on, let's get you back to bed!" Sirius said.

Harry decided that his godfather was right. He gave him a hug, and then proceeded to return to his room.

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Harry."

 _(…)_

A few days later, Harry felt ready to pull his hair out. He really did.

After his late night talk with Sirius, Harry had made it a point to tell Hermione about what he felt for her. However, every time he was near her, he found himself unable to speak. He had managed to talk to her when they were alone in the kitchen for a few minutes, but he didn't say anything about his feelings, deciding to discuss the upcoming hearing instead. It didn't help that his godfather was watching both of them closely.

 _"_ _Why does this have to be so difficult",_ Harry thought to himself a few days after his talk with Sirius. It was well past midnight, and he still hadn't slept at all. He decided to take another walk through the house, like he did a few nights ago.

He planned to go to the kitchen to get some water, but when he reached the first floor, he saw a small streak of light coming from underneath one of the doors in the corridor. His curiosity taking over, Harry decided to go take a look, until he realized it was Hermione's room.

 _"_ _I really shouldn't be doing this"_ , he thought. _"I really, really should NOT be doing this."_

He went for the door, but before opening it, he listened carefully. The only thing he could hear were book pages being turned over and a quill scratching over some parchment.

Harry suddenly had the goofiest of smiles on his face. "That's definitely Hermione", he thought.

He silently opened the door. And there she was. Hermione was in her pyjamas, her hair put up in a nice ponytail. She was scribbling something on a piece of parchment, a thick book laying open in front of her. She was so concentrated that she hadn't even noticed him.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

That definitely got her attention. She turned around, looking rather alarmed, but she smiled when she saw who the intruder was. "Hey Harry."

"Hey. What are you doing? It's so late, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look up some things that could help you with the trial. I'm checking wizarding laws and notable cases of use of underage magic. But what are you doing up so late?"

Harry felt his insides heating up. She was staying up this late, just to help him. "Couldn't sleep either."

"Well, you do have a lot of things to think about."

"Too many."

She smiled, and she then walked over to her bed.

"Join me?"

Harry gulped. "Wh-what?"

Hermione smiled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

 _"_ _You wouldn't believe the things I want you to do",_ Harry thought, as he slowly made his way over to her bed, a nervous grin marking his face.

"Lie down, Harry."

He obeyed. As he rested his head on her pillow, he noticed Hermione letting her hair loose. The mere movement made Harry's stomach flutter. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Now, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Um... well…"

"Is it the trial?"

Harry sighed. "Pretty much."

She gave him a compassionate look. "Everything will work out just fine, Harry. You have a witness, you know. Two witnesses, even. And you know I'll defend you as hard as I can."

He hadn't actually considered that Hermione and Mrs. Figg would be testifying during the hearing. The thought made him feel a little more secure.

"And you know what would have happened if you hadn't done magic. Both you and me wouldn't have been here right now."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"I should be the one thanking you, Harry. You saved my life. Again."

Hermione was now starting to run her fingers through his messy hair. It felt even more comfortable than the time she was doing this at the playground in Little Whinging a few days earlier. The thought itself made him daydream about that moment and soon enough, he felt himself dozing off a bit.

"You aren't sleeping very well these days, are you?", Hermione asked. Harry could feel she was worried. And it was true, he didn't sleep that well since the night Voldemort returned. But should he really bother her with that?

"No. There's something strange about it. I have these dreams where I'm walking towards a door, always the same one. It's like it's a vision or something. Other times I'm back in the graveyard. And sometimes…" He gulped. "Sometimes he tortures people in front of me. Most of the time, it's you…"

Hermione suddenly stopped moving through his hair and looked down at him, a few tears glimmering in her eyes. Harry was looking straight at her. Suddenly, she lowered her face towards his, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Harry thought he was going to die. He could feel his body heating up like never before, goosebumps erupting all over his skin. But he liked it. It was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced.

It didn't last long. After a few seconds, Hermione pulled back and looked at him with the most subtle of smiles, while Harry grinned back at her.

"Stay with me tonight?"

He couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, sure, but where should I sleep?"

"With me in this bed, of course."

Harry looked like Christmas had come four months early. It didn't help that both of them were reddening severely.

"What if the others find out? They might freak out if they see us in the same bed", he laughed.

"Well, if you don't want to, I understand…" Hermione said, her face dropping a bit.

"Hermione, you know I want to stay here with you."

Hermione responded with the most lovely smile Harry had ever seen. "We'll figure something out should they catch us. But just in case someone decides to sneak in here, I'll make sure the door is locked." She had barely said it, and with a muffled _Colloportus,_ the door clicked shut, and she turned towards Harry again, beaming. "It's good to know how the Ministry detects underage magic, don't you think?"

"Definitely", he smirked.

By now, Hermione was lying down next to him. They were staring at each other. Hermione reached down and interlaced her fingers with Harry's. With her other hand, she closed his eyes, and she gave him a soft kiss on his scar, which tingled oddly. Finally, she gave him another peck on his lips.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

Awwwww… please rate and review! I've come to the conclusion that this story will clock in at 7 chapters, I'll release each one within 4-5 days from one another.

Author's note: after chapter 2, I went onto a little research about underage magic after someone told me in the reviews that in canon, it is detected the same way it is in this story. Turns out that person (agnar) was right: in DH, Moody actually mentioned that the Trace is activated once any magic is done around an underage witch/wizard. Sorry for overlooking this, it's probably due to the fact that I never read the English version of DH - it's the only one I never read in English, actually - and the Trace is not explained that well in the Dutch version. Boo! Thanks to agnar for bringing this to my attention. Luckily, I still got it right!


	4. The Golden Trio

Harry hadn't slept that well for a long time. He was laying down in the grass near the Black Lake, with Hermione by his side. They were simply looking at each other. Harry was stroking her shoulder, while Hermione cupped his cheek with her hand. A few seconds later, they were sharing a kiss. He liked it, too. But then, suddenly, he felt something wet pressing against his lips, and then entering his mouth.

His eyes shot open in surprise.

He was back in Grimmauld Place, with Hermione next to him. She was looking rather surprised herself.

"Hermione?"

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"No… really. Just didn't realize where I was."

"Good." And with that, Hermione slowly closed the gap between them as she initiated a snogging session - both of them were very calm and tender at first, but it didn't take long for things to get more heated than anything Harry had experienced in his dream.

A few minutes later, when the need for air seemed to get the better of them, they pulled apart.

"I like the way you woke me up."

"It was a good idea, wasn't it?"

"Well, I didn't expect anything less from you, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled. How was it that Harry always managed to compliment her like that? She decided that another snog was the perfect reward. It took them a few minutes to pull apart again. Harry decided this was a good time to ask her.

"Hermione… where does this leave us?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know, Harry. I love you, and I have loved you ever since you saved me from that troll back in first year. At first, it was more like a best friend, but those feelings started to change after some time."

Harry nodded, cupping her cheek in his hands. "Good. It's the same with me." That answer seemed to lighten her up. "So, when did your feelings start to change?"

Hermione answered immediately. "The night we saved Sirus."

Harry smiled. "Well, I guess that's logical. That was an adventure unlike anything we've ever experienced, and it was just the two of us."

"Indeed. There was a lot of pressure on us, but we did it. And I can't forget about that amazing Patronus you conjured that night. You saved me there, again."

"My pleasure."

"You know, when we were waiting out there for Professor Lupin to transform, I really wanted you to kiss me."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd return my feelings and I was a bit unsure about it all, so I decided not to do anything. We were only thirteen and fourteen back then, too. That's rather young to start a serious relationship, and since I can see us being together for some time…"

A grin spread on Harry's face when he heard her say those final words. She wanted a serious relationship with him. She could see them being together for a long time. It sounded exactly like what he wanted.

"Well, now I'm only fifteen and you're nearly sixteen. We're not that much older."

"Yes, but it does make a difference. In some way, we're more mature now. And I can't deny that you've gotten even more handsome the past year."

"Well, the same can be said of you", Harry winked. "And I like some of the developments you went through."

Hermione reddened visibly, but she looked happy nonetheless. "I knew you'd say that."

"Because nobody knows me like you do."

She smiled. Hermione started stroking his hair again, before her curiosity took over. She really wanted to know when his feelings towards her had become more romantic.

"So, when did you notice me?"

"Hmmmm… I'd be lying if I didn't mention the Yule Ball. That was a real eye-opener."

"Literally. You should have seen the look on your face when I came down those stairs. I thought your eyes were going to pop from the staring."

Harry laughed. "Well, it was definitely something to see you like that. But I didn't really feel any different about you after that, although you'd definitely caught my interest."

"And what made you see me like possible snogging material?"

"I wouldn't call you that. Although I do like the snogging!"

Hermione playfully punched his shoulder. "You didn't answer the question."

"Well, it might sound stupid, but that one kiss on the cheek you gave me in King's Cross... I couldn't think about anything else the rest of the day."

"That was my intention."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to give you a hint, because it looked to me like you were absolutely clueless. And apparently, it did the job." She underlined that with a soft kiss on his cheek, which caused butterflies to erupt everywhere in Harry's stomach.

"It did."

They fell silent now, gazing at each other. Harry found Hermione's hand.

"So… would you like to go to Hogsmeade together when we're back at Hogwarts?"

Hermione's face lit up when the words left his mouth. Within seconds, she had straddled herself on top of Harry, kissing him fiercely in the process. It was another couple of minutes before she pulled back.

"I figure that's a yes?"

She planted another soft kiss on his lips. "Yes."

"Great! Now we just have to make sure I can return to Hogwarts."

"You will return to Hogwarts."

"Well, I hope you're right. Then again, it's a rare occasion when you're wrong about anything…"

Hermione beamed at him when another compliment made her heart flutter. "That hearing won't be a problem. And if they have to take you to Azkaban, I'm coming with you."

"Hermione…"

"No. I promise you right here, right now, that I'll never leave you behind."

"Would you like to take a pinky swear to that, Miss Granger?"

"Always." And with that, the promise was sealed by intertwining their pinkies.

Harry smirked at her, seemingly lost in her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione felt some tears welling up when he said it. It's what she had been craving to hear from him for some time now. "I love you too, Harry."

It was another hour before the two of them decided it was time to get up. With a careful _Alohomora_ , Hermione opened the door to her room, checking both ways of the corridor for other occupants of the house.

"All clear, Harry."

"Okay. Thanks, Hermione… for everything."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips in response, before hurrying him out of the room. "Now, move! You might get in trouble if someone noticed this…"

"Yes, dear."

She responded to that by sticking out her tongue, before Harry continued the conversation. "See you at breakfast in twenty minutes?"

"Deal. See you then, Harry."

And with a final peck on his lips, she closed the door to her room. Harry had never felt this good before. He didn't even notice walking himself up the stairs toward his and Ron's room. He silently crept in, only to see his red-haired friend was still asleep - and drooling on his pillow, just like he was a few nights ago.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione met again downstairs.

"Took you some time", Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. Couldn't stop daydreaming about a certain witch while I was taking my shower."

She giggled. "That's sweet."

"And I like the way you giggle. Never heard you do that before", Harry said.

"Well, I guess you bring out the best in me", she said, before giving him a fierce hug - and stealing a quick kiss.

When they entered the kitchen, it was nearly empty. Sirius and Remus were sat at the table alone, some pumpkin juice and a few slices of bread in front of them.

"Ah, if it isn't Hogwarts' most famous couple!" Sirius called.

Both Harry and Hermione froze on the spot. "How -wh-who did-", both of them stammered.

"Relax you guys, I'm only joking around. Unless there's something you need to tell me?"

"Um… well…"

He didn't know why he did it, but Harry felt his hand gliding towards Hermione's. Their fingers intertwined. Their faces were lighting up as well. Upon seeing this, Sirus's eyes widened considerably. Remus merely smiled at the two blushing teens.

"He didn't!" Both Sirius and Remus exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione were still shocked, but after a few seconds, a grin crept on both of their faces.

"Well, I believe some congratulations are in order!" Sirius looked rather ecstatic with the news, but Hermione immediately interrupted him.

"Sirius, Remus, could we possibly keep it quiet for the time being? We don't know how some people might react."

Sirius considered Hermione's words briefly before answering.

"I won't say anything. But I'd advise you not to keep the Weasleys in the dark for too long."

"I know. But Ron might feel left out, and Ginny… well, she still might have a small crush on Harry."

"All the more reason to inform those two in private. But once you've done that, I think the others will be very pleased to hear about this!"

Harry smiled. "Maybe we could wait until after the hearing with that. I think everyone's a bit worried and preoccupied with that at the moment."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione agreed. After that, the new couple sat themselves down at the table and started their breakfast.

 _(…)_

The following days were some of the best of Harry's life up until that point. He enjoyed Hermione's company even more than before, with all the added benefits of having a girlfriend. They keept sneaking kisses whenever they could during the day, and Harry made it a point to secretly come to her room for some time alone every night before sneaking back to his own bedroom. They had to be careful during the days, however. Mrs. Weasley encouraged them and the other youngsters to help clean the house, and since they wanted to keep their new relationship secret for the time being, they paid attention to how they acted around the Weasleys and Order members. Sirius and Remus hadn't told anyone either, since they thought it best to let Harry and Hermione do it themselves.

Of course, with the upcoming hearing, tension started to rise within Grimmauld Place. August 11th, the day before the hearing, was a nervous affair. The whole house seemed to be affected by what was about to happen the next day. Tonks stumbled over the umbrella stand multiple times, Mrs. Weasley barked at her children if they wouldn't listen to her commands, resulting in Ginny and her having a loud discussion, and even the ever so calm Sirius Black seemed to be very tense.

The plans for the following day had already been made: Mr. Weasley would accompany both Harry and Hermione to the Ministry of Magic. The hearing started at nine o'clock, and Mr. Weasley would take them to the Ministry one hour early so he could quickly show them around. Professor Dumbledore would defend Harry in the courtroom and bring Mrs. Figg along as Harry's second witness.

Harry didn't sleep very well that night. Even though he was still ecstatic about his new-found relationship with Hermione and all of its benefits, the thoughts about a possible expulsion from Hogwarts now dominated his mind. It would kill him to see Hermione, Ron and the others leave for Hogwarts only for him to stay behind. After a few hours of lying awake in his bed, he decided to take another nightly stroll. This time, however, he went to the roof of the house so he could catch some fresh air and enjoy the night skies.

He silently sneaked out of his room, determined not to wake anyone, and moved along to the upper floors. A few days earlier, he had noticed there was a staircase leading to the roof. And so, a few minutes later, Harry was on his back, staring towards the star-filled sky.

 _"_ _If only Hermione were here now,"_ he thought to himself. He knew she would love something like this.

"Harry? What are you doing up here?"

Harry sat up right immediately, shocked from the sudden voice. It wasn't one he was expecting, either.

"Ron? What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I woke up and I felt a bit hungry, so I decided to look for a small snack in the kitchen. And when I came back, I heard someone moving to the upper floors and you weren't in your bed. Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just can't sleep, you know. I'm nervous about the hearing."

"Anyone in your position would be nervous, mate. But we know you're innocent. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Ron."

By now, his red-haired friend had sat down next to him and he too was staring towards the environment silently. "You know, I understand why you came up here. The sights up here are beautiful."

"They really are. Hermione would like it, too."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I need to ask you something."

Harry's stomach suddenly clenched. Had he noticed something?

"I saw you and Hermione holding hands at the dinner table the other night. I know you guys have done that in the past sometimes, but if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were an item."

"Well… actually, we are."

Harry regretted saying this the instant he did.

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh, Ron! No need to wake up the entire neighbourhood."

He didn't think Ron had heard him, because he immediately fired off another question rather loudly. "When did this happen?"

Harry sighed. "A couple of days ago. Both of us realized that our feelings towards each other had changed, and, well… it just happened. We decided to give it a try."

"And were you going to inform me about this anytime soon?" Ron looked a bit disappointed about being left in the dark about it, which made Harry feel a bit guilty.

"Actually, we were planning to tell you this tomorrow. Sirius and Remus are the only ones who know of it. We knew you might be shocked, but we wanted to wait until after the hearing, with everyone being so preoccupied with that right now. We were going to tell you and Ginny about it first, since we were a bit concerned with how you guys might react."

Ron stared at his best friend in silence for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You guys won't go all weird on me, right?"

"No, Ron."

"You won't leave me behind?"

"We won't. You're still our best friend, Ron: nothing is going to change that."

Ron didn't look too sure, but he seemed to go along with it. "Okay then. Thanks."

Both boys were now staring at each other in silence. This time, it was Harry who broke it.

"We feared you weren't going to react well to the news."

"Well, it's not that bad, is it?" Ron smiled nervously.

"No. But after we saw your reaction to Krum last year, we felt a little insecure about it."

"Yeah, well. I didn't trust Krum at all back then, I really feared he was going to use Hermione to get to you. But with you, it's different."

"I actually thought you fancied her after I saw that," Harry confessed. "But after a while, I didn't think it was like that, since you were still bickering away like always…"

"Well, maybe I did for some time. I don't know. But I don't think we'd work out, with all the fighting, you know… we're just so different from one another, too. With you two, it's not the same. You understand each other so well, it's scary sometimes."

"I guess we do."

Ron smiled. "Anyway, if I'd want any bloke to be together with our Hermione, you'd be my first choice. I know you will treat her well."

Suddenly, a third voice sounded from behind them, making the boys jump up in surprise. "Thanks for your blessing, Ronald."

Hermione had snuck up behind them.

"Hey, look who decided to join our late night conversation!" Harry beamed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, which made Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"I heard you sneaking up here, Ronald. If that's what you call sneaking. I swear, you could have woken up half the house with that stampeding of yours."

Harry laughed loudly, but Ron seemed offended. "How do you know it was me and not Harry who did that?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Hermione said.

Harry snorted, while Ron shook his head in defeat.

"Well, let me make it up to you…" Ron smirked, before pulling out two bottles of Butterbeer from his pockets. "Brought these from the kitchen. I think we should have a toast to both of you."

"Why?" Hermione inquired. It was Harry who answered the question.

"I told him."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She clearly hadn't heard the entire conversation, only the last couple of sentences.

"You did? I thought you were just having one of your guy talks. And Ron… you're okay with it?" she asked, now turning her attention to the redhead.

"Sure. As long as you guys don't decide to turn the Golden Trio into a Golden Duo."

Hermione's eyes glistened at his words. "Oh Ron, were you really afraid of that?"

Ron nodded his head slowly.

"Well, you're still our best friend. We're not going to ditch you just because we've decided to take our relationship one step further, and don't you forget that!"

Ron seemed a bit more confident about the entire situation now. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Hermione gave him a hug in response. Harry watched them with a smile on his face, before deciding to make it a group hug.

"Friends forever?" Ron asked.

"Friends forever", Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Ron grinned at his two best friends. "Now, since we have something to celebrate, how about we finish these? I'm thirsty!" He held the two bottles of Butterbeer in front of him. "Didn't bring them from the kitchen to just stand here, you know."

Harry and Hermione laughed at him. "Ron Weasley and the kitchen, that'd be a perfect romantic relationship", Harry joked.

"Oh, shut up." Ron said.

Hermione conjured up three glasses, which Ron filled with an equal amount of liquid.

"So, what should we toast to?" Hermione asked, raising her glass.

"To a good hearing tomorrow", Ron said.

"To an exciting school year and decent OWLs for the three of us", Hermione said.

Both boys smirked at each other. Of course Hermione had to pick something to do with school. It was Harry who brought out the final toast.

"To the three of us," he said.

After they finished their drinks, Hermione put her arms around both Harry and Ron, giving Harry a quick peck on the lips in the process. The three friends engaged in a conversation about the hearing, school, their classmates and the upcoming OWLs, before looking at the stars for some time. After what seemed like an eternity, they returned to their beds, feeling ready to face anything the world could throw at them. The already strong ties of friendship between the Golden Trio had just taken another upgrade.

* * *

We're getting closer to the end now! Coming up in chapter 5, the dreaded hearing… there'll be less romance in that chapter, obviously. Let's see if Hermione's presence in court makes it more interesting!

 **Author's notes** (I got a some questions in the reviews after chapter 3, so I'll answer those as well):

#1: I hope you liked the way I portrayed Ron in this chapter, I didn't want to push him aside and decided to give him some time in the spotlight too. They're still a trio of friends, after all. I thought it would be kind of sweet.

#2: In the reviews, desireejones99 said he/she had hoped that Harry would have told Hermione he loved her. I don't know why I waited with that until this chapter, I had already written it completely when I released chapter 3 (I didn't rewrite anything). Guess it must have felt natural to me :P

#3: Talking about the same comment: I liked Hermione taking the initiative. She's a bit bossy after all, she knows what she wants, while Harry is still kind of clueless (although he had it more or less figured out, he was just too nervous). Plus, I think this fits in nicely with Harry's 15 year-old character. In OOTP, Cho was taking most of the initiative too in her 'relationship' with him. If this would have been a HBP or DH story, I think it might have gone differently, since Harry appears to be more confident around girls by that time. I'm really thinking too much about this stuff, aren't I?

#4: Answer to Nanettez's question: as far as I'm aware, Fudge didn't want Crouch Jr. Kissed in GoF. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought Fudge brought a Dementor along because he didn't feel safe, and when they entered the room Crouch Jr. was in, the Dementor just swooped down on him.

#5: Answer to alix33's question: the Dementors in chapter 2 are the same ones as those in chapter 1, yes. It doesn't really matter all that much of course, and I thought that was obvious since Harry and Hermione are transported to Grimmauld almost immediately after the attack.

Please, rate and review!


	5. The Hearing, Part 1

Harry felt like he had been back in his bed for only five minutes when Mrs. Weasley woke him up, encouraging him to get ready. She had prepared his nicest pair of clothes for the occasion. After a quick shower, Harry silently exited the room and made his way downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were already in the kitchen. Sirius whistled at the sight of his godson, while Hermione stood up and gave him a hug. "Good morning, handsome!" she said.

"You're looking good yourself," Harry grinned as they sat down next to each other. Hermione had put on a nice grey dress, a pair of stockings, and her heels from last year's Yule Ball. Both of them were very nervous about the outcome of the hearing, but relieved at the same time because of Ron's acceptance of their new relationship. They had decided to tell Ginny about it when they returned from the Ministry, and they would probably tell the other occupants of Grimmauld Place after that.

"Harry, dear, let me just try and tidy up your hair," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry knew it would be impossible to improve the state of his unruly hair, but he let her give it a try anyway. Aunt Petunia had tried that many times when he was younger, which frustrated her to no end. It even got to the point where she shaved Harry's head completely. To her dismay, it had grown back the following night. Harry smirked when he thought back about the memory, although the punishment he received for it hadn't been as funny.

"That's how I want to see you," Sirius said. "Smile! It'll be all right."

Harry smiled back at him, although he felt less certain now that he was thinking about the hearing again. He couldn't get himself to eat anything, but after some encouragement from Hermione, he managed to eat some toast and eggs. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had given up on Harry's hair, muttering something which sounded a lot like "always the same with those Potters and their hair", although Harry noticed the edges of her mouth curving into a small grin.

Before they knew it, the time to leave for the hearing had come. Mr. Weasley escorted both youngsters out of the house, as they proceeded to an underground station to take the metro towards the Ministry. Mr. Weasley could barely hide his enthusiasm for all things Muggle, as always, and talked with Harry and Hermione about various Muggle subjects. As such, it didn't take them too long to get to the Ministry. At around eight o'clock, they entered Mr. Weasley's office. The hearing only started at nine o'clock in Amelia Bones's office, so he had the time to show the two fifteen-year-olds around.

Unfortunately, they got a nasty surprise when they had just entered the office: Perkins, Mr. Weasley's partner at the Ministry, came bustling in, telling the three of them about how the time and venue of the hearing had been changed. It had started at eight o'clock in old Courtroom Ten, in the Department of Mysteries.

As they hurried towards the elevators, Harry and Hermione were exchanging knowing looks. Was this a trick to get Harry expelled? It didn't do much to boost his confidence about the outcome of the hearing. Finally, they reached the entrance of Courtroom Ten, where Mr. Weasley left them.

"Good luck, both of you! Stay calm, be polite when you're speaking and if you can manage it, only say something when they ask you. I'll be waiting here for you!"

Harry and Hermione looked each other in the eye. Were these the final moments in which they would be able to call themselves Hogwarts students?

"I know what you're thinking Harry, and I want you to snap out of it. I'll defend you the best I can, even if that means risking expulsion!" She underlined that statement by squeezing his hand.

Harry felt overwhelmed by his nervousness about their fate, but he still spoke with confidence. "Let's do this."

And so, fingers trembling, Harry put his hand on the doorknob and opened the courtroom doors, letting Hermione in first before following her inside.

Harry gasped. He recognized this place: he had been here before, while he was watching a memory in Professor Dumbledore's pensieve last year. He snapped out of these thoughts when Cornelius Fudge's voice sounded from across the courtroom.

"You're late."

They quickly explained that they hadn't been notified about the changes of time and venue, but Fudge wouldn't hear it. He motioned them to sit down in two armchairs. Both teenagers looked around nervously: dozens of wizards and witches were sitting around them. It looked like the entire Wizengamot was in there.

After a quick name check, Fudge was about to start the hearing, but they were interrupted again when Professor Dumbledore entered the courtroom, followed by Mrs. Figg. Fudge didn't look pleased about it at all: Dumbledore, the man who knew wizard laws by heart (he had been Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for a long time, after all), and there was a second witness who could potentially save Harry's skin.

"Right then," Fudge said after Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg had taken a seat and had their names verified. He didn't speak with the same amount of confidence and coolness compared to when Harry and Hermione were in there alone. "Weasley, you ready?"

"Yes, Minister!" Harry hadn't noticed him yet, but Percy was in the courtroom as well, sitting close to Fudge: he appeared to be the Court Scribe today. Percy seemed completely nonplussed about Harry's trial: if anything, he seemed determined not to look at Harry at all.

"OK then." Fudge started reading out the charges pressed against Harry, and after finishing that, opened the questioning.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You are aware that you received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago?"

"Yes," Harry answered again. "But-"

He was cut off by Fudge. "And yet you performed multiple Patronus Charms on the evening of August 2nd, knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, I did, but-"

"And you were aware of the fact that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but-"

"Fully aware of the fact that you were in close proximity to five Muggles at the time?"

Hermione looked at Harry, the annoyance with how Fudge was handling this clear on her face. Harry was starting to get angry and spoke a bit louder, determined to get his point across this time.

"Yes, but I only did it because of the Dementors!"

The courtroom suddenly fell silent. All eyes were on Harry. Some of the court members raised their eyebrows, others turned away and looked towards their neighbours. Finally, an old witch with a monocle and a booming voice spoke up. Harry recognised her: if Mr. Weasley's description was right, this was Amelia Bones. She was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and aunt to Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff classmate of Harry and Hermione.

"What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean that there were two Dementors back there who attacked me, my cousin Dudley, four Muggle friends of his and Hermione over here."

Everyone's attention now shifted to Hermione, whispers erupted everywhere in the courtroom, and a smile crept on Fudge's face as he answered Harry. "Ah yes, I knew we were going to hear something like this. I told you, Dolores," he said to the witch sitting on his left. She was small and, if it were up to Harry, bore a certain resemblance to Neville's toad, Trevor.

"Minister, if you don't mind, I would like to hear a full explanation of these people," said Madam Bones. "Mrs. Granger, what is your role in all of this?"

Hermione swallowed: this was her moment.

"I was there when it happened, I saw everything."

The courtroom fell silent again. Harry was still nervous, but he felt somewhat safe: Madam Bones was more or less in control of the hearing, or at least she appeared to be. Mr. Weasley and Sirius had assured him that she would definitely hear them out and give them a chance to explain themselves.

"Tell us what happened, Miss Granger," Madam Bones said kindly.

"We were in a park in the outskirts of Little Whinging," Hermione began. "I had come over there to accompany Harry for a day, I thought he'd like that after recent… events."

Fudge snorted, but Madam Bones nodded, and looked towards Harry sympathetically. "Go on."

And so, Hermione started telling the court what had happened ten days ago.

 _(…)_

"And then, a Dementor came flying into the underpass, grabbed Harry by the throat and pinned him up to the wall. That - that thing looked like it was going to Kiss him, so I tried casting a Patronus -"

"Hold on there! You did what?" Fudge barked at her.

"I tried casting a Patronus Charm, Minister."

"And you are underage as well?"

"Yes, Minister," Hermione swallowed.

"Well then, it looks like we might have to reconsider your position as a Hogwarts student as well, Miss Granger!" Fudge said, as the toad-like woman next to him looked at Hermione with an evil smile on her face, which sent chills down Harry's spine.

"I do not think you will do any such thing, Cornelius." It was the first time Professor Dumbledore had spoken since the hearing started. "As I told you during our meeting on the evening of August 2nd, the Ministry has no right to expel students from Hogwarts. It's against the law."

"Laws can be changed," Fudge spat.

"I know , Cornelius, and I noticed you have seen to that since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot last month. It hadn't come to my attention that a simple case of underage magic was now to be tried before the entire Wizengamot."

Tension between the Minister and the Headmaster of Hogwarts was clearly very high. Some Wizengamot members seemed to silently agree with what Dumbledore had said, as they looked at him with small smiles on their face. One of the elder witches in the back even gave him a subtle thumbs-up, while the wizard next to her seemed to be snickering about that gesture.

Fudge opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Madam Bones.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to finish this hearing sometime soon, since it's already taking longer than necessary. Miss Granger, if you would continue your recount of the events, please?"

Hermione nodded, but stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing. "As I said, I tried casting a Patronus to get the Dementor away from Harry, but I couldn't do it. There was only some smoke coming from my wand. Then, another Dementor entered the underpass from the other end, so I was forced to focus on that one first. But I still couldn't work the spell. It closed the distance, grabbed me by the shoulders and - and…"

"It tried to Kiss you?" Madam Bones said, a look of shock on her face. Hermione looked her right in the eye, and silently nodded. The entire courtroom was now whispering again, some of the Wizengamot members looking rather shocked. Fudge looked utterly displeased with the entire situation. The toad-like woman seemed to think the same. After a few glares from Madam Bones, the court quieted down and she spoke up again.

"How did the two of you escape?"

"I didn't see what happened, but I could hear that the Dementor holding Harry had suddenly released him. I heard a body hit the ground. I… I thought Harry had been Kissed, but then I heard him say the incantation. His Patronus hit the Dementor holding me right in the face, and it chased off the other Dementor after that. A few moments later, Mrs. Figg came running over to us, and she told us that she had seen everything and that Harry's cousin and his friends were being attacked by Dementors too. We ran off into the fields to help them and we managed to drive them away together, since I then managed to produce a Patronus myself. I had already tried casting one in the underpass, so I had already violated the Decree. Harry told me I should try to produce one since his cousin and his friends needed help. I think I managed to do it that time because I wasn't directly under the effects of the Dementors," Hermione finished.

Madam Bones looked at her tentatively, before she continued her questioning. "So, you're telling me that Mr. Potter managed to produce a Patronus that drove off two Dementors, and that both of you produced one a few moments later?"

Hermione nodded.

"Mr. Potter, is this true?"

"Yes ma'am. Hermione here is the best student in our year, she's very quick with learning spells and she knew the incantation because of me," Harry said. It made Hermione blush slightly, but Harry continued his story. "I knew how to produce one because Remus Lupin taught me how to do it back in my third year, when he was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The woman next to Fudge coughed rather loudly when he said that, but Harry continued his story.

"Back then, I was very uneasy about the Dementors guarding the entrances to Hogwarts. I heard my mother's final words when I got near them. Because of that, I had fainted on the Hogwarts Express when they searched it on September 1st. And then it happened again during our first Quidditch match, when the Dementors decided that feeding on and attacking the students was more important than guarding the school," Harry said in a rather disgusted tone, sending an angry glare to Fudge in the process.

"The Dementors were stationed there for your own safety, boy, and you know it," Fudge barked.

"And as you may recall, Cornelius, the Dementors were sent away in June because they tried to administer the Kiss on two innocent students," Dumbledore said. "The very students sitting in front of you right now, actually."

A series of gasps filled the courtroom: it was clear that apart from Fudge himself, there weren't that many people who knew about the fact that Harry and Hermione had nearly lost their souls back in their third year. Harry had forgotten that it had been kept quiet by the Ministry: the Daily Prophet had mentioned the removal of the Dementors from Hogwarts, but Harry now remembered that the newspaper hadn't specified any reasons for this measure.

"Yes, well, they were out in the middle of the night on the shores of the Black Lake. They were violating curfew. Any Dementor floating near there would have thought that suspicious-"

"The fact that Harry and Hermione violated curfew isn't important, Cornelius. They were on Hogwarts grounds. You had assured me ten months earlier that the Dementors wouldn't harm my students in any way and that they wouldn't enter the grounds. It was the only reason why I permitted you to take this measure, since you know my viewpoints on those creatures," Dumbledore said with a serious look on his face. "They broke both of those rules when they disrupted the aforementioned Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and they did it again when they entered the grounds that night. And it wasn't just an attack either, Cornelius. They were not only feeding on Harry and Hermione, they tried to administer the Kiss without authorisation."

Fudge opened his mouth to object, but he seemed to think better of it at the final moment. The entire courtroom was now, once again, silent. And once again, it was Amelia Bones who spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, you were telling us something?"

"Yes. After that attack during the Quidditch game, I asked Professor Lupin to teach me how to fight off Dementors, just in case they showed up at the next match. It was very tricky indeed and I had to practice for several months, but I kind of got the hang of it in the end," Harry said.

"I have never seen a wizard or witch perform a Patronus at the age of thirteen - even if it would have been a weak one. And even a normal fifteen year old wizard or witch should not be able to produce one," Madam Bones stated, clearly astounded by the revelation. "Can you produce a corporeal Patronus?"

"Um… what?" Harry asked.

"Does your Patronus take a certain shape?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "It's a stag."

"And you, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I've only managed to do it once, but it takes the form of an otter."

"Impressive," Madam Bones said with a slight smile.

"Impressive?" Fudge bellowed. "I daresay this makes the offence even worse, Amelia. The more impressive the magic, the worse it makes it for the Muggles seeing it."

"And yet, Cornelius, Clause Seven of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery clearly states that underage magic can be used in life-threatening situations, even in front of Muggles," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you!" Fudge bellowed. "But may I remind everyone here that the behaviour of the Dementors is not the subject of this hearing? We are here to examine the offences committed by Harry Potter and apparently, Miss Hermione Granger as well."

"Of course we are, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied. "But the presence of the Dementors in this hearing is highly relevant. If there were Dementors in that underpass and in the fields around Little Whinging, Harry and Hermione had the right to use magic to save themselves. And I daresay they should be rewarded for saving Dudley Dursley and his friends from receiving a Dementor's Kiss, which would definitely have happened had these two not acted."

"Only if there were Dementors in that underpass and in those fields," Fudge snarled. "And I'm still convinced that this is just another one of those cock-and-bull stories Potter here has made up, and that his girlfriend over there is just picking his side!"

"Very well, Cornelius. But as you may know, Harry and Hermione aren't the only ones who experienced what happened back in Little Whinging - except for Dudley Dursley and his young friends, I mean," Dumbledore said as he nodded towards Mrs. Figg.

"Of course, and then she'll just rattle off the same story as Potter and Granger," Fudge snarled.

"Minister, if you want to be absolutely sure, you can use Veritaserum. You'll immediately know the truth about what happened that day and you won't have to doubt us," Hermione said. Harry looked at her, eyes wide: it was so courageous to talk to the Minister like that. Every eye in the courtroom was now fixed on the nearly sixteen year old witch. Fudge looked ready to explode.

"Citizens that are of age can indeed request the use of Veritaserum during a hearing or trial. But, since we are here for a case of underage magic - emphasis on underage - we can't bring it here." He decided with a small grin.

"That's perfectly true, again, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, a smile forming on his old face. "But you're forgetting our second witness, yet again. Mrs. Figg is obviously of age, she's a Squib, meaning she can see Dementors, and she was there when it happened. If she accepts the use of Veritaserum on her, we can end this discussion here and now and let these students go."

Fudge's eyes formed to tiny slits when he looked back towards the old lady in the seat next to Dumbledore. "Oh, very well, then. Mrs. Arabella Figg, do you agree to take Veritaserum as to help the court in its decision?"

"I do," Mrs. Figg said in a silent tone.

"Fine. Weasley, go see Johnson and request a vial of Veritaserum. In the meantime, I suggest we should take a break. Everyone, be back here in thirty minutes!" Fudge followed his decision with a whack of his hammer, and then left the room together with the toad-like witch. At the same moment, the court broke out in a loud chatter.

* * *

What a moment to end the chapter… I'm really evil, aren't I? I hope you like what I've made out of the hearing so far. I decided to stop it here for the moment, otherwise this chapter would have become nearly twice as long as the others. The next chapter will be a tad shorter, but still long enough. Anyway, as always: I hope you enjoyed reading this, please rate and review!

Author's note: rb2312 asked why I didn't let any of the Aurors (Moody, Tonks or Kingsley) testify, since they were there when the Dementors attacked again during the move towards Grimmauld Place. I did briefly consider it, but I decided against it due to the fact that the Order - and thus its location - are secret. Testifying might have put the Order in danger, because there would have been questions as to why and where Harry was moved. In addition, given the general mood towards Dumbledore in the Ministry, supporting Harry (and Dumbledore) meant they could have been sacked. It was safer for them to not testify if you ask me.

 **R.I.P. Alan Rickman, aka Professor Snape!** You will be dearly missed. Always.


	6. The Hearing, Part 2

"Harry, would you like something to drink?"

Harry snapped out of his momentary trance, and smiled towards the young witch sitting next to him.

"Yeah, okay."

Hermione took his hand. "Professor, Mrs. Figg, do you want to join us?"

Dumbledore said he wanted to stay in the courtroom, so he could talk to some members of the Wizengamot - he knew all of them, since he had been Chief Warlock for a number of years. Mrs. Figg decided to join both Harry and Hermione to the cafetaria. When they exited the courtroom, they met Mr. Weasley, who looked rather pale.

"And?"

"They haven't decided yet, Mr. Weasley. Perc - um, one of the Ministry attendants is getting a vial of Veritaserum for Mrs. Figg," Harry answered. "We're supposed to be back here in thirty minutes. We're going to the cafetaria in the meantime, would you want to join us?"

"I suppose so, you can fill me in on what happened in there."

And with that, they made their way towards the cafetaria in one of the upper floors. They all ordered a cup of coffee. Mrs. Figg enjoyed hers in silence, while Harry and Hermione told Mr. Weasley everything that had been said in the courtroom.

"So you're telling me you actually stood up to Fudge and requested the use of Veritaserum?"

Hermione nodded.

"That was very brave of you, Hermione. I daresay there aren't that many people who'd defend themselves to a Minister of Magic like that - especially not an underage witch like yourself. And most of them wouldn't even know that Veritaserum could be used in these hearings," Mr. Weasley added.

"We're talking about the brightest witch of our generation here, Mr. Weasley," Harry smirked. Hermione playfully swatted his arm in response.

"Well, yeah, I suppose so… but you still need to have some Gryffindor in you to stand up to Fudge like that." Mr. Weasley said.

"Turns out she was put in the correct House after all," Harry grinned.

By now, Hermione could barely hide the blush on her cheeks. Mr. Weasley took a quick look at his watch and decided it was time to go.

"Harry, Hermione, good luck in there! If you don't mind, I'll be going to my office right now, so I can get some work done. You know where it is, just come over there when you're outside. I'll take you back to HQ."

Harry and Hermione nodded in unison.

"Well dears, let's go!" Mrs. Figg said with determination in her voice. "Let's get you out of trouble."

As they made their way back to the Department of Mysteries, Harry decided to get something off his chest.

"Mrs. Figg, I really can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this. I don't know if Fudge would have let us go without you. They will be forced to do it after you tell them what happened."

"It's no problem, dear," she said with a light smile. "You didn't do anything wrong, after all."

Harry nodded, after which silence returned. Before they knew it, they stood before the courtroom doors once again.

"I'm really getting too old for these things, I can't handle all this excitement," Mrs. Figg said. Harry and Hermione just smiled at her, opened the door, and gently helped the old woman into her seat.

A few minutes later, everyone was back in their seats and ready to continue the hearing.

"All right, then," Fudge spoke. "Mr. Johnson here" - he nodded to a tall wizard standing in front of him - "has brought the Veritaserum. If you are still willing to do this, Mrs. Figg, I suggest we start our questioning. Amelia Bones will lead the questioning."

Madam Bones nodded. "I'll make sure we get an answer to the questions we want. Other court members can ask questions too, as long as they are appropriate." Harry could have sworn she threw a dark look towards the toad-like witch while saying that. "Are you ready, Mrs. Figg?"

"I am", Mrs. Figg spoke with confidence.

"Excellent. Mr. Johnson, if you please?"

The tall wizard came forward and conjured a glass, which he filled with water and gave to Mrs. Figg. He then took a small vial from his pocket, which contained a watery substance. Harry immediately recognised the Veritaserum: Snape had threatened him with it in Potions class last year, and he had seen it used on Barty Crouch Jr. a little over a month ago. Mr. Johnson added three drops of it to the glass of water, before nodding to Mrs. Figg.

"Cheers", Mrs. Figg spoke as she took in the potion.

The courtroom was silent as Mrs. Figg took in the potion. When she had finished it, Madam Bones decided to waste no time.

"Can you hear me?" She inquired.

"Yes", Mrs. Figg answered.

"You are Arabella Doreen Figg, resident of Little Whinging?"

"Yes."

"You know Harry Potter?"

"Yes. I used to take care of him sometimes when his horrible relatives were out of their house. He's a lovely boy, really."

Madam Bones nodded. "Okay, the potion is in full effect. Mrs. Figg, can you tell us what you saw happening on the evening of August 2nd in Little Whinging?"

"Yes. I had been out of my house to go buy some cat food in the local grocery shop. I was on foot, of course, I don't have a car and I'm too old to ride a bicycle." Harry noticed some of the wizards in the room sharing confused looks. While he was sure most of them knew what a car was, a bicycle might be more unknown to them.

"Anyway, when I returned from the shop, the sky suddenly filled up with dark clouds and it started raining. I noticed two Dementors coming down from the sky, they were heading for the highway underpass nearby. Everything went cold. And then I saw them enter the underpass. I made my way over there, and I could hear a girl scream. I hurried towards the entrance, but I could see what was happening from the distance. When I got closer, I realised Harry was there. He was pinned to the wall by one of Dementors, the other had a grip on Hermione here. And then, suddenly, the Dementor holding Harry threw him to the ground. He immediately conjured a Patronus after that and the Dementors fled."

"However, I saw them head into the fields towards a group of teenage boys in the distance, there were five of them. Harry's cousin was among them and the Dementors started attacking them. I reached the underpass soon after that and explained to Harry and Hermione what I had seen. They ran off immediately, I followed them as quickly as I could. When I reached them again, they had both conjured a Patronus and the Dementors fled again, for good this time."

The people in the crowd were staring at Mrs. Figg, some of them with their mouths open. Fudge looked like he was about to faint, while the witch next to him seemed very angry.

"Well", Amelia Bones spoke. "I suppose we don't need to have a vote on this?"

Nobody responded. A few moments later, Fudge cleared his throat, and said the words Harry had been craving to hear.

"Cleared of all charges." And with another smack of his hammer, the hearing was over.

"Excellent", Dumbledore spoke. "Mrs. Figg, I'll take you home. Harry, Hermione, I'll see you back at Hogwarts in a few weeks."

And with that, Dumbledore left the courtroom, with Mrs. Figg and most Wizengamot members following along. He hadn't looked Harry in the eye the entire time.

"You got off, Harry!" Hermione beamed.

Harry suddenly crept back into reality. "I did, didn't I?"

"I told you it wouldn't be a problem."

Harry smiled. "Come on, let's get back to Mr. Weasley's office. He must be dying to know how it turned out."

"Right. Let's go."

And with that, they made their way out of the courtroom. There were only a few Wizengamot members left in the room, and Percy was still gathering his things.

"Harry, wait. I want to show you something", Hermione said when they closed the courtroom doors and entered the deserted corridor.

"What?"

"Just follow me."

She took his hand and led him into a dark corner of the corridor, where they couldn't be seen. Hermione turned around to face him.

Harry's curiosity was growing severely now. "Hermione, what is it that you want to show me?"

"This."

And with that, she launched herself onto him and smashed her lips against his. Harry responded eagerly.

A few minutes later, they emerged from the dark corner, both of them blushing and breathing heavily.

"Wait, let me just tidy up your shirt, you look like-"

"Like I just had the best snog of my life?" Harry said, still dazed from the activity itself.

"Well… yeah", she grinned.

"I'd like a repeat of that."

"Do you, now?"

"Very much", Harry said. He pouted his lips and put on some puppy eyes.

"When we get back, I promise you. But first, we're going to have a talk with Ginny."

Harry looked slightly disappointed, but agreed nonetheless.

"Good boy", Hermione said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Come on, let's go find Mr. Weasley."

They made their way to the elevators, but they stopped when they heard voices coming from a nearby corridor.

"Listen", Harry whispered to Hermione.

"… don't know what will happen now. If this story gets leaked, they'll have my head! Dementors on the loose! And what about possible investigations?"

"This story must be kept quiet indeed. This is a victory for Potter, and we can't have the public listening to him again. Soon, everyone might think the Dark Lord has returned", a cold voice said. Harry recognised it, it hadn't even been two months since he last heard that voice in the Little Hangleton graveyard. It was Lucius Malfoy. His anger flared up again.

"Yes, well… I'm actually thinking about what Dumbledore said. He warned me to strip the Dementors of their control in Azkaban. And now we have this mess. I don't know why there were two of them so far away from there and why they attacked Potter. It's like someone sent them to him."

Harry moved towards the corridor, but Hermione tried to stop him. "Please, don't get into trouble, Harry. You know he won't listen to you-"

"We have to try, Hermione. Fudge knows there were Dementors who attacked me and unless he's lying to that piece of scum, he didn't send them. And he wants to keep it quiet, you heard him. We can't let that happen. Come on."

Harry entered the corridor, with Hermione following right behind him, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Minister?"

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Malfoy bellowed.

"I just got cleared of all charges, Mr. Malfoy. You can tell your boss he can keep sending Dementors to me whenever he pleases, I'll keep fighting them off."

"How dare you-" Malfoy snarled, but Fudge interrupted him. "Mr. Potter, the Dementors take their orders from the Ministry-"

"How can you be sure of that, Minister? It was just proven that two Dementors were outside of Azkaban and attacked seven innocent people without authorisation. One of them just happens to be me, the boy who's very high on Voldemort's hit list. How long will you keep ignoring the signs?"

"He isn't back, Mr. Potter."

"He is back, Minister. And as long as you keep failing to recognize this, you're putting everyone in more and more danger. You should listen to Professor Dumbledore before it is too late - for me and Hermione, it nearly was when those Dementors attacked us. I didn't escape Voldemort two months ago just so you could ignore the facts and try to pit everyone against me and Professor Dumbledore."

"I… I-"

"Of course, if you are speaking the truth and the Ministry controls the Dementors, it might be possible that someone within the Ministry decided to send them after me. I expect you'll investigate this whole matter. And if you don't decide to take action yet again, I just might mention to the Prophet that I was attacked by Dementors… let's see how people react when they find out. There won't be any denying it. Good day."

And without giving Fudge another look, Harry turned around and marched off. Hermione took his hand and steered him away from the two men in the corridor. They were waiting for the elevators when Harry spoke again.

"Was that stupid?"

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I don't think it was, although I don't think Fudge will appreciate it. He won't admit that You-Know-Who is back, not yet. But you sort of forced him to do something about the Dementors. And it was very brave of you to stand up to him like that… I'm glad we didn't get into any trouble for it," she finished.

"Thanks, Hermione. I just hope his eyes have opened now… and I mean it. If they don't investigate this stuff, I will make sure the Prophet will get wind of this. I'm sure you could persuade dear Rita to help us if necessary."

Hermione grinned. "Well, maybe we should talk about that with some of the Order members", she whispered. "Come on, let's get to Mr. Weasley's office."

A few minutes later, they had reached the office. Mr. Weasley was inside, talking busily with his partner, Perkins.

"And?" He said when the youngsters entered the room. "How did it go?"

Harry grinned. "Cleared of all charges!"

"That's fantastic, Harry!" Mr. Weasley beamed. "We told you it wouldn't be a problem!"

"Yeah… but I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for Hermione. Fudge looked ready to have me sent off to Azkaban, you should have seen the look on his face."

"Well, you saw what they wrote about you in the Prophet, Harry. But things will get better, I'm sure of it."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. We, uh… kind of ran into Fudge after the hearing."

Mr. Weasley's eyebrows rose a little. "Perkins, could you leave us alone for a moment?"

The old wizard nodded, and silently left the room.

"What happened?"

"Well, we heard Fudge talking with Lucius Malfoy about what had happened…"

And so, the youngsters told him about their conversation with the Minister. When they had finished, Arthur seemed to be a bit tense. "Well, I don't know if it was smart or not, but there's no denying that he'll have to do something now. Actually, this might work out rather well for our cause…" he drifted off, seemingly deep in thought. The sudden silence didn't last long, however, as Harry's stomach began to growl rather loudly.

Hermione smiled. "I told you, you should have eaten more!"

"Well, from this moment onwards, I'll always listen to you when we're talking about my eating patterns. Promise." Harry said back.

Mr. Weasley sighed contently. "Now, I suppose we'd better get you two back to HQ. The others will want to hear about this, and you both should get some rest!"

A few moments later, they were in the Atrium, following Mr. Weasley towards the exit. Hermione had taken Harry's hand.

"Are you enjoying your freedom, Mr. Potter?"

"Very much. But there's one more thing we need to do to ensure my complete freedom…" he smiled. "Ginny."

"We'll take care of that this afternoon", Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand in the process.

* * *

Hey there! I'm sorry this one took a bit longer to bring out and that it's a tad shorter than the other chapters, but I'm rather busy with school stuff at the moment. I still have to write the next chapter, and it could be some time until that one is released… I'll do my best to bring it out before the end of the week, though. I'll try to make it a good one, since I'm 99% sure it will be the last chapter of this fic.

I'd like to thank everyone who has already taken the time to read, favourite, follow and review this story. This one turns out to be a lot more succesful than my first fic, although that's probably because this one is a lot longer and contains various chapters. Still, it makes me a very happy man to see the support I'm getting!


	7. Revelations and Epilogue

It was Ron who opened Grimmauld Place's front door, eyes wide.

"And?"

Harry and Hermione grinned at him, before Hermione answered. "Cleared of all charges!"

Ron's reaction was rather enthusiastic and included some very loud, colourful language - which was unfortunately picked up by his mother.

"RONALD WEASLEY! If I ever hear that from you again, you can forget about returning to Hogwarts, do I make myself clear?"

Harry and Hermione nearly burst out laughing, before making their way towards the Weasley matriarch, who enveloped them in one of her trademark hugs.

"I'm so happy that both of you got away! We'll make a feast of this!" She said.

Both youngster started grinning. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley", Harry responded.

Mrs. Weasley led them into the kitchen, where the other Weasley siblings and at least half the Order seemed to be waiting for them anxiously.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked.

"We got off!" Harry grinned.

The entire kitchen exploded in jubilant cheers as Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down.

"So, tell us what happened! We've been sitting here for Merlin knows how long, now we want to hear some details!" Tonks said.

And so, Harry and Hermione started recounting the events of the trial. Fudge's distinctly unlikeable behaviour, Madam Bones, Dumbledore's interventions: they told them all of it. The entire room grew silent in awe when they were informed of how Hermione had thought of the Veritaserum, only to be followed by a series of gasps when they told them about the conversation between Fudge and Harry outside the courtroom.

"And you just threatened him like that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I wasn't really threatening him, was I? I just put a bit of pressure on him to do something about this mess. The Dementors have either joined Voldemort or were commanded by a Ministry official to attack me, so I want them investigated."

"Of course there's something strange going on there, but do you think he will act?"

"He'll have to. You see, Fudge doesn't want this to come out, but Hermione could easily leak this story to the press… she has some connections."

Everyone's attention immediately shifted to Hermione, who in turn looked at Harry questioningly.

"You know, Rita?" Harry said.

"Oh! Well, yes, she could be of service if we wanted to… but I suppose we'd better wait and see how things pan out."

Most of the other people in the room shared confused looks. "You aren't talking about that foul Skeeter woman, are you?" Mrs. Weasley brought out.

"Yes, we are!" Harry said back.

This seemed to confuse the others even more, so Harry decided to tell them what they had discovered.

"Listen, what I'm going to tell you guys here is very sensitive information. I'd rather like it if this weren't leaked. Who knows, maybe she could be of use to the Order…"

And so, Harry, Ron and Hermione told them about what had happened last year. How Hermione had discovered that Rita Skeeter was an illegal Animagus. The deal they had made with her.

"So that's how she got all that information about the two of you and Viktor Krum!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Sirius seemed very interested in the subject. "I think my godson might have a good point here. Rita's abilities could prove to be very useful. I don't like her one bit and she isn't the most trustworthy person in the world, but she is an illegal Animagus. That gives us the perfect argument to persuade her. Although I suppose we should take some extra precautions… I don't want an Auror team to be on my doorstep anytime soon."

"Maybe we should have a talk about it with Dumbledore," Remus said.

"I suppose we should", Mrs. Weasley answered. "But now, it's time for some food, you all look so hungry! And we have something to celebrate!"

The kitchen filled with smiles as Mrs. Weasley started cooking.

 _(...)_

In the evening, Harry and Hermione decided it was time to tell Ginny about what had happened between them. And so, it was a rather nervous Hermione that asked her to come join her in Harry's room for a good talk. Harry and Ron were already there when they arrived.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said with a nervous smile.

Ginny eyed him suspiciuously. "Okay, out with it. What's going on with the two of you?"

Harry gulped. "Well… you see, Hermione and I… we…"

"You're an item?" Ginny asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"Well… yes, we we are."

"I see… and you guys think I can't handle it?"

"We didn't think that!" Hermione said quickly. "It's just the fact that you had a crush on Harry for so long, we feared you weren't completely over it. And that's why we wanted to tell you this ourselves."

Ginny smiled. "Relax, Hermione. I'm dating Michael Corner now, remember?"

Ron glared at her, which Ginny noticed. "Ron, maybe you should try and get a girlfriend yourself instead of trying to protect me. Michael really is a nice bloke, so don't go all weird around him when we're back at Hogwarts. Or I'll make you regret it."

Ron still didn't look that happy, but Harry was rather surprised that she took it so well. "Ginny, you're sure that you're OK with this?"

Ginny smiled. 'Well, I can't say I'm too thrilled about it, but I'm happy for you two! And in hindsight, I never had a chance against Hermione… you guys just seem to have it worked out perfectly. I'm sure you'll make a great couple."

Harry smiled, while Hermione stood up and gave Ginny a hug. "Thanks," she whispered.

"It's no problem, honestly. Everyone saw it coming," Ginny answered. "I'm curious to see the reactions of other girls when we get back to school. You know you're rather popular, don't you Harry?"

"Apparently," Harry grinned. "I just hope we'll have a calm year for once…"

"Mate, you know you just jinxed it, right?" Ron sniggered.

Harry smiled. "We'll see. But the way I look at it now, I think this just might be our best year yet…" he said. His eyes met with Hermione's. Somehow, he knew this could be a good year. _"The only thing that could go wrong is another insane Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher",_ he thought.

"You guys want to go to the kitchen and play some chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure!" The other three answered.

 _(...)_

It was a few minutes before midnight when Harry and Hermione got to her room. They entered and lied down next to each other on the bed.

"I'm so glad everything went fine today," Hermione whispered.

"Me too. I'm glad with how the trial went. And with the way Ginny reacted to us."

"I couldn't imagine myself surviving an entire year at Hogwarts without you," Hermione responded.

"Neither can I. But hey, we're going back, together!"

Hermione smiled as she sat herself on top of Harry. What followed was yet another intense snog, which Harry was getting used to by now.

"It's been quite a summer," Harry whispered some time later, when the need for air got the better of them.

"And it isn't over yet," Hermione said, while she snuggled into Harry's chest.

"I'm glad it isn't," Harry whispered back. A few minutes later, both of the exhausted teens were fast asleep.

 _(...)_

September 1st was a weird affair this time around. A lot of people couldn't help looking at Harry and Hermione, who were walking next to one another with joined hands. Harry thought he saw Cho Chang looking at them rather distraught.

"I think you broke someone's heart mate," Ron whispered. He too had seen it.

"I don't know, Ron. She liked Cedric, maybe she just isn't feeling okay about what happened to him… and I can't really blame her," he said with a rather sad look.

Soon, it was time to say their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was at that moment Harry noticed something interesting.

"Mr. Weasley, can I have that Daily Prophet?"

"Sure, Harry. I'll just get another one at the Ministry after you're gone," he said, before giving him a firm handshake. "Now, be safe this year. All of you!"

"We will," Harry answered.

After they all received another trademark Weasley hug from Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George made their way to one of the empty compartments.

"Harry, why did you get that Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked, just after they had sat down. The train had already left London by now.

"Oh! Well, you see, I saw it had a rather interesting headline…"

He put the newspaper on the small table in the compartment and showed it to the others.

 ** _Dementors to lose control of Azkaban?_**

 _LONDON - The control of Azkaban Prison might be taken away from the Dementors. This rather extraordinary news was confirmed last night by Cornelius Fudge. The Minister commented that "there is reason to believe that the Dementors might not be obeying the Ministry of Magic completely, or that someone within the Ministry might be tampering with them'. In any case, it seems the Ministry is concerned enough to open an official investigation. The news came as a surprise, even though this isn't the first time that doubts about the Dementors have risen. The Azkaban guards were also questioningly removed from protecting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in June last year. More news about this topic on page two, personal commentary from our editor David Wilkins on page three._

Harry smiled at Hermione."Looks like our little threat did the trick!"

"It sure did!" Hermione said, while giving him a hug.

"Wicked!" Both of the twins blurted out at the same time.

* * *

 _23 years later…_

It had been another busy day at Potter Manor. It was late August, and both Harry and Hermione had taken a few days off to help their children get ready for the new school year. They had three of them: Elizabeth, who had just turned 16, 13-year-old Sam and 11-year-old Michael. However, both Harry and Hermione had noticed that something strange was going on with their oldest child.

"Elizabeth, can I have a word with you?" Hermione asked after dinner.

"Oooooooh," Sam and Michael said in unison, which earned them a glare from their mother.

"Okay boys, let's give the girls some privacy! Get your broomsticks! Harry said, while sending Hermione a wink. A few minutes later, Harry and the boys were outside. Hermione decided to get to business immediately.

"Your father and I noticed something is going on with you, dear."

"There is something going on." Elizabeth answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well…" Elizabeth was going to say no, but a few tears escaped her eyes. Hermione was rather shocked. What could make her daughter feel so bad?

"Please tell me, dear," Hermione whispered.

"Mom… I just feel so left out when I'm at school sometimes. I have many good friends, but nobody seems to look at me as girlfriend material…"

"Oh, sweetheart. There really is nothing to worry about. You know, I was the same when I was just about your age…"

"Really? But I thought you and Dad got together when you were fifteen."

"Yes, that's true. And I was almost sixteen! But anyway, I never had a boyfriend before your father and I got together. And after we did, I never felt the need to have a different one. I'm sure you'll find someone, Elizabeth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just be yourself, and someone will cross your path. You'll see," Hermione finished, with a smile on her face. Elizabeth seemed a bit happier now, as she enveloped her mother in a hug.

"Mom," she said a few minutes later, with a naughty grin on her face. "How did you and Dad get together?"

"Oh dear, that's quite a story. Do you really want to hear that?"

"Yes!"

Hermione quickly looked outside the window, where she watched Harry and their sons rolling on the gras together.

"Well, looks like your father and the boys will be busy for a while… I suppose we have the time for it now."

A few moments later, Hermione and Elizabeth were both on the couch, each with a warm cup of milk, and Hermione started recounting the events of that one summer.

"So. It all started on a summer day in Little Whinging…"

 _The End_

* * *

Well then, that's it. I'm terribly sorry for postponing this final chapter for so long, I have been VERY busy with school stuff etc. the past few months. I barely had the time to write and to be honest, I also kind of struggled with a writer's block when I wanted to sit down and write. Nevertheless, I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope you enjoyed this story!

Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. I never actually thought I'd come around to finish this one - I wrote the first chapter in August last year, but I couldn't find the inspiration to continue it after I wrote that chapter. I did find that inspiration back in January and I finished it now in June with another spurt of inspiration. That's nearly 11 months for a rather short story! I must be the slowest writer on this site, I know. Still, I hope the end result is acceptable, even with the huge delay on the final chapter.

At the moment, I have an idea for a new story, which isn't a Harry/Hermione story! It's an experiment, so I hope it'll turn out OK when I get around to writing something with it. We'll see where that takes me. For now, I hope you enjoyed my content and I hope you'll return when I upload something new!

Before I forget: today, it's been exactly one year since I made my account here and started writing my very first fic, so hooray for me! Maybe that's the reason why I was blessed with some extra inspiration today and finally finished this story, I don't know.

Greetings and thanks again for your support,

Sam


End file.
